Cajun Summers
by The Bud
Summary: Infidelity on the Bayou


Hello there fellow Scribes! Many years have passed since I've graces these hallowed bytes. Just as the disclaimer: I don't own this and I'm rusty in format.

Cajun Summers

"What can Ah say?" _What can Ah say?_ "Ah looked achou wit' lust in my eyes." The Cajun rolls over to the woman

lying next to him. He could tell her it meant nothing. He could tell her that it was all his fault, that she shouldn't

feel guilty, that her husband need never know, that what just happened would never happen again, but that

would all be a lie and the telepath next to him would see right through him, or burn a hole through him one.

"Logan should have been de one here. Not me." This, she knows. He sounds stupid to himself for saying it, but

the look in her deep green eyes lets him know its O.K. Logan. He forgot in the heat of things about Logan. They'd

get back from this stinking waste of a mission to the Bayou and Jean's smell, her perfume, the unwashable e

ssence of her would be on his skin, permeating the air through his pores and Logan would know their shame and

Remy would be a dead man What Logan didn't finish, Rouge would. It would be worth it to be a dead man for

this again. The way she looked as she got out of that pool and the look she gave him, the woman knew exactly

what she was doing to him. Whether she was merely teasing of not, she shouldn't have been surprised what

happened next. How Scott ever let this go and however the Canadian trusted any other man around her, Remy

would never know. She's looking at him again, and the Bayou heat doesn't hold justice to the incendiary warmth

flaming off this woman's beautiful body. She's not through with him. "Remy?" She almost purrs, retracing the

scratch marks now littering his back and arms. Placing her mouth back over where he'd been bitten so tender as

he winces. He should push her away, but so help him, he wants this. Damn being able to hide this or keep this

secret! "Jeannie, you can't do dis to me. Think about who we got waiting for us." Remy gulps hard, sweat rolling

down his Adams apple as he knows he's certainly not going to stop her, not that he could if he wanted to.

"Logan has nothing to say, he's done the same." She snaps at him. "Besides, no one will ever have to know."

She lowers her voice seductively to a low growl. If being naked in the full noon sun trickling through the deep red

curtains didn't do it for him that just did. That, or the deep exciting fear he has for the woman, she just gets his

blood boiling, in so many more ways than one. She always has. He knows she doesn't love him, and he doesn't

her, but this has only to do with strait, raw desire. Right now, not even the age difference matters, right now,

she's exciting parts of his brain telepathically that turns what she's doing right now into something cosmic, and

right now, if she wasn't holding it back, the look she's giving him of pure evil would have had him already panting

on the bed unable to speak. He just can't take it anymore as he pulls her mouth away from him and pulls her on

top. How he's going to hide the bill for the burnt sheets from Scott, he doesn't know. Why in the hell is he

thinking about Scott with this going on? Because Remy feels something hard under his back and comes to realize

it's a communicator. Scott, his half brother and her first ex, has likely heard everything, twice. Scott, unlike Jean is

not good at secrets. He'll want something, Remy knows he's going to face what's been done, until he tries to pull

it out from behind him. Jean, when she came the first time, in addition to setting fire to the bed, must have

completely obliterated it. He knows he's about to get hurt as she goes again, Phoenix flames welting fire

feathers into his exposed skin. "Jean!" he screams her name as she finally lets him go too. "Oh..Oh shit…" The

sirens roaring down the street let him know that they need to get dressed and quick. This time she set the hotel

on fire. "Remy?" She breathes breathlessly almost questioning to see if he survived at all, much less unscathed.

"Ah'm here Cherie. Barely but Ah'm here." He manages to speak. "Tink you can do somethin' bout dis mess b'foa

our goose be cooked?" This time, she gives him that shy, childlike smile she's known for and the room, the hotel

and his bruising melts to normal, and they are clothed as hotel management bursts in on two people playing

cards. "Yes, gentlemen, may I help you?" Jean so sweetly says in an innocence that betrays the sensual creature

she is. "We got reports of a disturbance miss. But we can't see anything wrong here." The flustered red faced fat

man blubbers."We'll leave you to your game." As they leave, Remy notes that while Jean fixed every single

molecule in the room, furniture wise, she left the heady aroma of sex saturating the room. She looks at him

again, and he knows, he's not though with her.


End file.
